ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all Nova Scotia NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This is a list of articles about members of the Nova Scotia, Canada, branch of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party, and its successor, the Nova Scotia New Democratic Party (NDP). 1933 general election The CCF nominated candidates in the 1933 election, but won no seats. 1937 general election The CCF did not nominate candidates in this election. 1939 by-election The CCF won one seat in the 26-member Legislative Assembly of Nova Scotia. *Douglas MacDonald - Cape Breton Centre 1939by-1941-1945 (Did not run, CCF won) 1941 general election In the 1941 election, the CCF won two more seats, for a total of three seats in the 26-member legislature. *Donald MacDonald - Cape Breton South 1941-1945 (Did not run, CCF lost) *Douglas Neil Brodie - Cape Breton East 1941-1945 (Did not run, CCF won) 1945 general election In the 1945 election, the CCF won two of the 26 seats in the Legislature. *Michael J.MacDonald - Cape Breton Centre 1945-1949-1953-1956-1960-1963 (ran, NDP lost) *Russell Cunningham - Cape Breton East 1945-1949-1953-1956 (ran, CCF lost) 1953 general election In the 1953 election, the CCF won two of the 32 seats in the Legislature. 1956 general election In the 1956 election, the CCF won one of the 40 seats in the Legislature. 1960 general election In the 1960 election, the CCF won one of the 40 seats in the Legislature. 1963 to 1969 general elections 1970 general election In the 1970 election, the NDP won two of the 42 seats in the Legislature. *Jeremy Ackerman - Cape Breton East 1970-1974-1978-1980by (resigned due to government appointment, NDP lost subsequent by-election) *Paul MacEwan - Cape Breton Nova 1970-1974-1978-1980 (left NDP in 1980, ran as independent in 1981) 1974 general election In the 1974 election, the NDP won an additional seat for a total of three of the 43 seats in the Legislature. *James Buddy McEachern - Cape Breton Centre 1974-1978-1981 (ran, NDP lost) 1978 general election In the 1978 election, the NDP won an additional seat for a total of four of the 50 seats in the Legislature. *Len J.Arsenault - Cape Breton North 1978-1981 (ran, NDP lost) 1981 general election In the 1981 election, the NDP won only one seat in the 52-member Legislature. *Alexa McDonough - Halifax Chebucto 1981-1984-1988-1993 , Halifax Fairview 1993-1996by (left to become federal NDP leader) 1984 general election In the 1984 election, the NDP won two additional seats for a total of three of the 52 seats in the Legislature. *Bob Levy - Kings South 1984-1988 (Government Appointment, NDP lost) *John Holm - Sackville 1984-1988-1993, Sackville-Cobequid 1993-1998-1999-2003 (retired, NDP won) 1988 general election In the 1988 election, the NDP two seats in the 52-seat the Legislature. 1991 by-election In a 1991 by-election, the NDP won an additional seat for a total of three seats in the Legislature. *Robert Chisholm - Halifax Atlantic 1991by-1993-1998-1999-2003 (retired, NDP won) 1993 general election In the 1993 election, the NDP won three seats in the 52-seat the Legislature. 1996 In 1996, one member from another party crossed the floor to the NDP. *Eileen O'Connell - Halifax Fairview 1996by-1998-1999-2001by (Left politics, NDP won) 1997 by-election In a 1997 by-election, the NDP won an additional seat for a total of four seats in the Legislature. *Helen MacDonald - Cape Breton the Lakes 1997by-1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost) 1998 general election In the 1998 election, the NDP won an additional 15 seats for a total of 19 of the 52 seats in the Legislature. *Frank Nanky Corbett - Cape Breton Centre 1998-1999-2003-present *Reeves Matheson - Cape Breton East 1998-1999 (retired, NDP lost) *Kevin Deveaux - Cole Harbour-Eastern Passage 1998-1999-2003-present *Darrell Dexter - Dartmouth-Cole Harbour 1998-1999-2003, Cole Harbour 2003-present *Jerry Pye - Dartmouth North 1998-1999-2003-present *Don Chard - Dartmouth South 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost) *Howard Epstein - Halifax Chebucto 1998-1999-2003-present *Peter Delefes - Halifax Citadel 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost) *Maureen MacDonald - Halifax Needham 1998-1999-2003-present *John MacDonell - Hants East 1998-1999-2003-present *C.L.(Charlie) Parker - Pictou West 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost), 2003-present *Yvonne Atwell - Preston 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost), 1st Black Woman elected to Nova Scotia Legislature *Rosemary Godin - Sackville-Beaver Bank 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost) *Bill Estabrooks - Timberlea-Prospect 1998-1999-2003-present *John Deveau - Yarmouth 1998-1999 (ran, NDP lost) 1999 In 1999, one Progressive Conservative member crossed the floor to the NDP. *Hinrich Bitter-Suermann - Chester-St. Margaret's 1998-1998-1999* (Elected as a PC, switched to NDP over Budget, ran, NDP lost), former Nova Scotia NDP leadership candidate 1999 general election In the 1999 election, the NDP won eleven seats in the 52-seat Legislature. 2001 by-election (switch) In a 1997 by-election, the NDP won a by-election to replace an NDP member who left the Legislature. *Graham Steele - Halifax Fairview 2001by-2003-present 2003 general election In the 2003 election, the NDP won an additional three seats for a total of 15 of the 52 seats in the Legislature. *Gordie Gosse - Cape Breton Nova 2003-present *Joan Massey - Dartmouth East 2003-present *Marilyn More - Dartmouth South-Portland Valley 2003-present *Michele Raymond - Halifax Atlantic 2003-present *Dave Wilson - Sackville-Cobequid 2003-present Early CCF organizers *Lloyd Shaw - provincial secretary until 1949 See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * Nova Scotia